The Cosmic Meeting
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Jessica had been watching Sakura Kinomoto for awhile now. She knows that Sakura is hiding her magical secret... Doesn't everyone know by now? She kinda flies everywhere during the night! Oh! She makes a damn racket when she lands on the Kinomoto house...Jeez I'm surprised she doesn't wake her whole family up! SakuraxSyaoran, EriolxTomoyo, Yukito/Touya, Mirror/Hope.


The mill of where we work is here! We'll try to churn out more and more stories!

I'm sorry about the small amount of words here! *picks up a small piece of concrete* Its his fault! *points at Solar Star*

Solar: Ah! Don't come near me! *runs*

*sigh* I'll be right back...Read if you want! =D *chases after Solar*

Story: Interstellar Meeting

Chapter 1: Making Contact

* * *

Jessica Marla walked down the streets of Tomoeda. She looked up as she did so. "I don't know where...You are...But I miss you to bits... Micheal Gata..." She sighed, he said he was on a different side of the world, deep inside the center of the United Kingdom.

Jessica looked right and left as she crossed the road. 'At least I have found a few friends...' She thought to herself as she glanced at one of her best friend's houses. 'The Kinomoto residence. I'm glad I had the opportunity to meet you Sakura' She smiled to herself. If there was someone who gave her the best reason to live it was her.

Jessica turned to the right and walked into her family home which was (pretty much) opposite the Kinomoto household. She giggled to herself. 'I remember seeing her go flying the other night...Perhaps I should mention it to her?' She arrived in her room, flopped herself onto her bed, opened her laptop and began to surf the internet.

"This internet is getting better and better all the time!" She had her smile permanently on her face as she opened her e-mails. "Hmmm...How do I tell Sakura that I know that she's magical? I wonder..." She clicked to see any new e-mails but there wasn't any.

She saw her other good friend's e-mail which was still in her 'DO NOT DELETE' folder. She tapped her chin several times then an idea flashed in her head. "That's it! I'll e-mail her!" She began to laugh again. "She'll soon get how nearly all of us in the neighborhood know she's magical!" She kept laughing as she wrote this e-mail to Sakura:-

Sakura,

You're not going to believe this. I'm not one hundred percent sure that your friend 'Key-ring' is reading this with you but you do realize that I know about your "Secret"? You're magical aren't ya?

Tomoyo told me the other day how amazing would it be to have a magical user as your friend...Well, I stayed up several nights since I moved here from Tokyo...Let's just say I saw you flying several times with cool white wings on your back! You have GOT to tell me where you got them from! I want some!

Haha, I'm not going to reveal your secret identity so don't worry. I am curious though... That guy you are often with...Snowdrop was it? He looks Chinese... He can use magic to right?

You are so DAMN lucky! You have MAGIC...I can't actually believe it! You are one heck of an amazing girl! I'm thankful you're on our side! Next time you go flying, please can you take some pictures? Oh! Tomoyo's good at that isn't she? I mean, she's taking pictures of you EVERY SINGLE DAY! I know I'd be irradiated if someone kept following me around like that...What did that English guy say? Paparazzi? I wouldn't want that! Not in a million years!

Was his name Ear-roll or somethin? Oh yeah! Yule? That guy with the white wings? Strange... I mean the name xD

I watched Sonic The Hedgehog yesterday! Did you see it? I bet you've met 'im haven't ya? Haha!

Okay, that's enough about magic now...There is one thing I am a little confused about though:

This 'Key-ring' of yours... Why does he love eating so much? He can eat more then me by 20 times! And I eat a huge meal as it is right?

Okay, Okay, enough. I can tell you're starting to get either annoyed or curious...One or the other? Haha!

I probably shouldn't be telling you this... I'm from space. You probably will roll your eyes at that! When you read the next line, you will get a shiver up your spine, trust me...This is the kind of thing I can do...Not often, but I can:

Three, Four, Two, Cyber, One, Dragon, Origin...

Haha!

See you soon! If you want to know more...Come to the Park tomorrow after school say 5:30pm? I'll be waiting for you there! ;)

P.S. Oh! You can bring anyone you want! Maybe even Marred Mai I think she's called? That Snowdrop's former fiance'?

Signed: A random girl that you know...Not that there's several of them now xD

Jessica put her laptop away on her desk, but, when she laid down to go to sleep that night she couldn't stop laughing. She thought about every line of her e-mail, then rolled over to the right as her eyes locked onto her small key that opened her ship that was hidden under the ground of the forest at the back of the park.

Jessica fell asleep as one thought entered her head, 'You're going to be shocked Sakura...You just wait...'

* * *

[How's that? Like it? Or hate it? Lemme know! :D]


End file.
